Diastrom Spero
Overview Diastrom Spero '''is the second eldest son of Aren the Mage, and brother of Galethorn Aren. While his older brother began dabbling in the darker arts of magic and went to serve Zamorak in the God Wars, Diastrom had a different set of ideals. One where peace may be achieved if there is order among Gielnor, thus he joined Saradomin in the God Wars, this is where his story unfolds. History The Third Age The Second Born of Aren The strength of a Diamond and the power of a Maelstrom. Diastrom Spero was named after these two creations of nature, he always followed his father's teachings dutifully, constantly trying to find balance within himself. It was when he reached the age of eighteen that his peaceful life changed, as he and his other siblings all enlisted in the God Wars, each brother picking a faction. sided with Zamorak, the God of Chaos, the third eldest son, Riveroak, remained neutral as he followed their father's druidic teachings. Diastrom sided with Saradomin, the God of Order, it is here where the story unfolds. The Battle for Hallowvale At the age of eighteen years old, Diastrom joined with Saradomin, though he was not as magically gifted as his brother, Diastrom was a genius on the battlefield and had a good heart. Known as Diastrom the Hope, for every time he stepped onto the battlefield he'd be the one to rally the troops and lead them into the battle, as if he were a living beacon of light. It was the Fall of Hallowvale that changed the scape of his life though, Lord Drakan and his forces had decimated most of King Ascertes armies as the Vyres pressed for control of the east. Saradomin ordered Diastrom himself to enter the fray, now at the age of 35 he'd arrive on the scene, only a few thousand soldiers remained against Zamorak's hundreds of thousands. Diastrom was accompanied by his younger brother Riveroak as well, as the forces of Saradomin and druids of Guthix alike fought to maintain control of Hallowvale. Though Lord Drakan's victory was assured as a sect of Zarosian forces pressed from the north, Alucard Draculea leading the squadron of Zarosian forces along with Ovilum Skalov. Diastrom and his battalion of warpriests and monks went to cut off the Zarosian forces from the main battlefield so that Riveroak could hold the line against Galethorn and Ulti'onem. Diastrom and his few hundred men skirmished with the Draculean Lord and the Lady Skalov, though the battle's outcome was a stalemate as both of their forces were killed by the other. Diastrom having succeeded in his battle against the Vyres, retreated back to the south east towards the Icyenic capital, where he dueled Galethorn for the first time. He knew those eyes, brimming with arcane energy. Diastrom faced off with a forty year old Galethorn Aren, the mage had been cursed by Zamorak, increasing his arcane prowess by tenfold making him an even more dangerous opponent for the Saradominist Monk. Though, Diastrom had his own gift as well, Saradomin, knowing Hallowvale couldn't last the onslaught of Zamorak, had blessed Diastrom's mind. Diastrom was gifted with Spectral Vision as his eyes began to glow a serenic blue, his mind had also been expanded, he was able to understand and learn his enemies tactics within minutes. The battle lasted for hours as Galethorn the Red and Diastrom the Hope clashed, the sky lit up with each spell they flung at each other. While Galethorn had Diastrom beat in raw power, it was Diastrom's mind where he caused the battle to end in a stale-mate, he was able to copy his brother's style of fighting to the point. Though, eventually Diastrom was forced to retreat from Hallowvale after it fell to Zamorak and his forces, where it would then be known as Morytania. The Morytania Campaign The Morytania Campaign was an event in the late Third Age in the vampyre-controlled region of Morytania. Six brothers named Ahrim, Dharok, Verac, Karil, Guthan and Torag, led a crusade consisting of several thousand Saradominist forces, including mercenaries and hired hands. The aim of the campaign was to reverse the damage done by Lord Drakan, who had conquered Hallowvale. One the men aiding the Barrows Brothers was Diastrom himself, being appointed a Lieutenant by General Zilyana after the death of King Ascertes and Queen Efaritay. After the nation had fallen to Drakan's continued raids, the Saradominists west of Morytania formed an army of the strongest warriors they could muster, including six young and promising brothers who had been provided power, weapons and armour by the Zarosian Mahjarrat Sliske. With a force of several thousand men, and the six brothers at their head, the crusaders left their humble homes in the west and crossed the River Salve into Morytania. As though on cue, the vampyric forces attacked once more. This time, however, the battle was a struggle. The crusaders suffered heavy casualties, and each man that died was a blow to the army. Diastrom led another sect of monks and warpriests to the capital of Darkmeyer, though proved unsuccessful even though they killed many vampyres. The six's efforts were not so grand; Karil's bolts would miss, Ahrim's spells would not weaken the enemy as much, Dharok lost strength, Verac did not instil fear in their hearts any longer. They suffered wounds, and eventually were forced to retreat back to their camp. That same night, thus closing the campaign with a despairing sigh, the six Barrows Brothers died. Leaving Diastrom with only but a few hundred men, he retreated back west into the Kingdom of Misthalin. These few hundred Crusaders decided that in order to keep the peace, their minds had to be opened, thus Diastrom created The Pacem Order. An Order Awakens With the falling climax of the God Wars, Diastrom found his way into the land of what is known as today as Asgarnia. He'd trek upwards to the top of Ice Mountain, his spectral gaze staring into the distance, Diastrom knew he had to pass his gift along, that in order to have true peace he knew Galethorn had to die and that he'd establish his own legacy through his own order of monks, dedicated to preserving knowledge and applying that knowledge to keep the peace within Gielnor. Diastrom built a Monastery ontop of Ice Mountain with his own two hands, establishing it as the Pacem Order, which stood for hope, he then took on the surname of Spero for himself. As Diastrom Spero grew into his late forties, he had found love through a woman he had met in the God Wars and she bore four sons for him, he eventually raised each of them to be apart of the Pacem Order, and left them to follow the three laws of Pacem. The first being to preserve the knowledge, for if knowledge is lost, it cannot be used to keep the peace. The second of these laws, was to learn the knowledge, one must have a firm understanding of what they're using or what they're up against in order to keep the peace. The third and final law, is to apply the knowledge, the Pacem Order though mainly pacifists and preferring to keep to themselves, will use the knowledge they have learned to protect the ones they love and keep the peace within Gielnor. The Battle for Paddewwa As part of a campaign to reclaim the regions that would later become Asgarnia and Misthalin, Saradomin and his followers attacked the fortress of Paddewwa, where Edgeville now resides. Some of the few remaining Zarosians outside of the city of Sennisten had retreated to the fortress, and Saradomin wished to claim them as his followers. In an effort to do this, he commanded an army to attack the fortress, sending Diastrom who had rose to the rank of Lieutenant in Saradomin's army, led a battalion of warpriests and monks. Though despite the Zarosians calling for reinforcements, Diastrom and the other Saradomin forces were successful, and the fortress was destroyed, although it is unknown if this was due to Saradomin's actions or the result of a later conflict. Aren vs Spero The crack of lightning smashed into the snow ridden ground in the far north, A pair of glowing blue eyes looked at all the dead Saradomin forces before him. The Second Born of Aren was residing in his personal fortress in the far reaches of Trollweiss as the God Wars raged on, a pair of glowing red eyes met with Diastrom's as the doors to his fortress opened, of course it was none other than Galethorn Aren, the Taker of Souls, Butcher of Men, The Mage. Diastrom Spero, known as The Hope, the Monk of Hallowvale, or simply the Pacem Monk, stood up their eyes met as Galethorn immediately began casting high level spells, Diastrom matched him spell for spell, using his copycat ability to ward off Galethorn. Though it proved fruitless in the end, Galethorn began to use branches of magic that Diastrom had never seen before. The Mage used flesh, bone, and even spirit magic to overcome The Monk, and eventually it was learned that Galethorn won the fight due to the help of Ulti'onem the Betrayer. A Demon hailing from the Alyroth Clan, but one of the most powerful of them, the Avernic Demon cut off the monk's arm. Diastrom fell before Galethorn. His white glowing eyes met Galethorn's, Diastrom didn't say a word, but simply smiled. Galethorn Aren struck Diastrom down, though before his soul was sucked into Galethorn's crystal he split his soul into four aspects spreading them across the four corners of Gielnor so that perhaps one day he may be resurrected, leaving the Pacem Order to be a force to be reckoned with on their own terms. Abilities In the Third Age, as the God Wars raged upon Gielnor, Diastrom Spero's mind was blessed by Saradomin, and all those who came after him as well. The abilities that Saradomin gifted Diastrom and his blood line with are as follows * ''Spectral Vision'' - The ability to see magical auras around all living creatures, as well as being able to see life anima flow through all living things. * ''Enhanced Thought Process'' - Through the blessing of Saradomin, Diastrom and his Spero blood line are able to learn any form of combat, lore, or anything else of the like at a rapid pace. Example; it only took Marik a week to become an adept in the art of Air Magic. * ''Fortified Mind'' - The ability of having one's mind like a fortress, Lunar Mages, Cerebralmancers, and any mind mages of the like would find that attempting to enter a Spero's mind will prove very difficult. A good example of this being, A Spero's Mind is similar to that of a fort built entirely of steel. * ''The Language of Power ''- Through the power of his blessed mind, Diastrom developed a language of power that allowed him to cast certain spells and curses in the Saradominist tongue. He was the first to have this ability, and only one other Spero has achieved it. Solus Spero, his great grandson. Aspects of Diastrom After Solus discovered the Oaken Guild along with Tesla Aren, the two had resurrected Riveroak which caused the power within Diastrom's Armor to awaken. With each Aspect Solus gathers he learns more and more of his great grandfather's past, as well as his power. * ''Aspect of Conviction ''- Found within the Armor of Diastrom Spero, this aspect contains the morality and ideals of Diastrom, the why of his being. It grants great physical strength, and has been discovered and absorbed by Solus Spero. * ''Aspect of Hope ''- Found within the Amulet of Carter Spero, this aspect contains the undying hope that Diastrom provided every time he stepped onto the battlefield, rallying the soldiers and being a beacon of hope. It grants great physical and magical endurance, and has been discovered and absorbed by Solus Spero. * ''Aspect of Intelligence ''- Found within the Tome of Rebecca Spero, this aspect contains the calculating genius and tactical mind of Diastrom Spero, able to be calm in any situation and can find a weakness in his enemies given enough time. It grants an enlightened form of thinking, more words of power, and a very well fortified mind. It has been discovered and absorbed by Solus Spero. * ''Aspect of Passion '- Found within Izaya Spero's blade, Valor. This aspect contains the ferocity and warrior like spirit of Diastrom, granting the wearing great courage and strength. It has been discovered and absorbed by Solus Spero. Appearance and Equipment Diastrom stands at 6'4, and weighs 240 lbs of nothing but pure muscle. Having gone through rigorous training in his time in the Saradomin army he was gifted with a blessed mind, thus giving him spectral sight which caused his eyes to glow a serene blue, which eventually evolved into white. He is marked with many ancient Saradomin symbols on his body and forehead, as to 'feel' closer to the God of Order. In the Third Age he wore a set of Armor, though when he wished to show his true power, the armor came off and he only donned a set of leg robes or tassets. Trivia * He is the brother of Galethorn Aren. * He is the brother of the third eldest son of Aren, Riveroak. * He eventually became a lieutenant of Saradomin, under King Ascertes, and later General Zilyana. * His favorite food is beef. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Kandarin Category:Asgarnia Category:Demons Category:Male